User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Archive 1 GOT Community App Hey, Dragon! Wikia is in the process of working on a Game of Thrones Wiki community app and we could really use your help! Would you or the other admins mind helping us curate categories for the GOT Community App? The curation lives on this page and there are instructions on there for adding/removing categories that will appear in the app itself. Let me know if you have any questions! P.S. The page says Game Guides right now but that will change eventually! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:30, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! Let me know if you have any questions once you've read it. This essentially is going to be a guide for users about Game of Thrones which is why we need the most important categories listed out for people that want to learn about the series through the wikia. Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Wonky sigils, part 2 I'm at a loss as to what is causing this... but one possible fix might be to move them above the infobox, as AWoIaF does. We could even create special shield shaped versions for this purpose.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:02, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Ah, I think I've found the answer: The files size for some of these heraldry images are simply too large, (over 1,000px in some cases) they're overloading the "name" field. Up till now I've just been resizing the wonky ones so they fit again, but now I'm seeing ones that I've already fixed have been displaced again. Obviously we can't just keep shrinking them, as eventually they'll be so small as to be indistinct. I think the solution is to create separate mini versions of the images that can fit in the infobox at their own size, without needing to be scaled down.--Ser Patrek (talk) 13:00, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh, thank you for figuring that out!!! Talk about driving me nuts! 15:07, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Flags and shields I'm fixing up the infobox heraldry at the moment, but I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. What if I created special flag icons that are just for articles on locations. Like so.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well those are fun, but we don't have the "official"...tail design? for every house. Most use the foreground color (Baratheon uses black tails, Bolton uses red tails) but some use alternate colors (Starks apparently use a green tail in the TV version? Or something?)...and I'm not even sure what multi-colored ones like the Tullys would use... :(shrug) might as well use it for the ones we know like the Boltons and Baratheons, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Titancon 2014 World of Ice and Fire reading Any link to a summary or something like that?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Starts here: http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/116987-titancon-2014-world-reading/page-4 The reading was from the chapter on Aegon III the Dragonbane, which should give some hints at how the Dance of the Dragons ended. During the first three fourths of the Dance (what TPATQ covers) Winterfell did declare for Rhaenyra, but House Dustin and House Manderly are also singled out. Keep in mind that Robb Stark could rally an army of 20,000 to head south relatively quickly...and this probably isn't all of the able-bodied men; the North is vast and a point is that it takes a while for them to rally all of their soldiers and get put on a war footing. Specifically, during the Targaryen Conquest, consider how long it took Torrhen Stark to assemble his whole army (the war was already over after the Field of Fire). Anyway, while the North did make major contributions to the war...the "Winter Wolves" led by Roderick Dustin who came south numbered only 2,000 men. This is apparently just the standing household men-at-arms they could assemble at short notice - great and professional warriors, but not every able-bodied man who could hold a spear...AND, the Winter Wolves did a LOT of damage to the Greens, vastly out of proportion to their numbers, before the last of them were killed at First Tumbleton. Cregan Stark was probably just a child at the time, because he later fought Aemon the Dragonknight some 30-40 years later, and Aemon always said he was the toughest opponent he ever faced, plus Cregan did not seem very proactive in the Dance but delegated it to commanders like Roderick (he might not have been a "child", Anyway, Aegon III came to the throne at 11 years old, but it would be five years until he came of legal age, so a regency council was set up to rule until then - with members chose from both the Blacks and the Greens, as neither side truly won the war. Jeyne Arryn was one, the severely mutilated Tyland Lannister was another, etc. What we found out in this reading is that: *Cregan Stark and the rest of the Northern army finally arrived south, but by then the war had ended (Aegon II died through as yet unknown circumstances leaving Aegon III as the only male heir). Again, the North "contributed" to the war - they sent their best hand-picked men south as "the Winter Wolves" - this was the general army of regular, less well trained but far more numerous guys (okay, this is me speculating). At any rate, Cregan and his Northern reinforcements arrive south to find the war is ended - he is not amused, nor are his bannermen, many of them sons or younger brothers of other Northerners who died earlier in the war. To appease Lord Stark, they decided to make him the new Hand of the King and Regent: he declared that he would hold trials and executions. The "trials" and executions all lasted a single day: he knew who he wanted dead so he had all of their heads on spikes in one day. He did at least give them the option to take the black as an alternative to death, and several did leave for the Wall. He was Hand and Regent it seems for a single day; the day after the executions, satisfied, he began the return journey home. Afterwards they came up with the idea to make a "Regency council" composed of seven members, chosen from both the surviving Blacks and surviving Greens. *Most of Cregan's army, however, stayed behind: again, many were younger second sons who were too young at the start of the war, but many still had surviving older brothers/fathers. Some swore themselves to southron lords, others became sellswords, but many became bandits - which was already a serious problem due to the breakdown in public order caused by the Dance itself. *Once Aegon III actually did come of legal age, the regency council transferred power back to him peacefully and without incident. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Programming Question Hello, TDD! I wanted to let you know that I sent you an email this evening with some general questions about *potential* future programming plans here on the GOT community. Would love to hear your thoughts when you have a moment to reply. Thanks, ser! Brian 02:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, I e-mailed back. I have school tomorrow. And a big family event Saturday. Afterwards college is on two week break due to Jewish holidays. I've been in standby mode the past two weeks because of the start of the new semester. Plan on launching into numerous major projects within the next few days once I get into the break, please check back frequently.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) NYCC Hi, TDD! I wanted to let you know that I just sent you an email about NYCC. Please take a look and respond by the end of the day today if possible. Thanks, ser! Brian 21:16, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Okay I sent a response e-mail.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi, TDD. Saw your note. I'm forwarding that page to the appropriate parties here. Thanks!! Brian 01:51, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Faith of the Seven brand I've created a Seven-Pointed Star brand for the Faith Militant article, and a mini version for relevant character articles. Would you mind adding it to the High Sparrow article?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:06, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and though I'm sure you've already seen the WotW posts with the photos of the Faith Militant there's was a suggestion in the comments that Loras would be taking on some sort of Lancel-like role. I mean, he was dressed in all black, which he's never done before...--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think those are just Loras's bedclothes, or his undergarments; i.e. he just took his armor off, or his formal tunic off. I see no...specific reason to suspect major changes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ...Wait, I'm not sure where to put it in the High Sparrow article. The regular "High Septon" or "Mordane" articles don't use the normal Faith of the Seven sigil anymore.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh shit, It's worse than that. A new video of filming in Croatia shows Loras being restrained and dragged away by the Sparrows! Looks like he's being arrested for "sword swallowing". http://watchersonthewall.com/new-video-hints-loras-tyrells-role-season-5/. As for the brand, I think it should be okay in Faith Militant character infoboxes as they do wear the scar/brand as outward display of affiliation. Just like heraldry, but more gruesome.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 20:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) .......(long pause).....oh....no...... (Jaw hanging open for a minute) Uh...I'm hoping this isn't a major "thing" and is just an "incident" of "Faith Militant toughs rough up homosexuals at Littlefinger's brothel"....but then the regular City Watch steps in and saves him (possibly part of the same scene I hope for, since "Kissed by Fire"; Loras is in bed with Olyvar but looking annoyed, then he says he's realized he's just "drowning his sorrows" and will never love after Renly, so he wants to join the Kingsguard....then Faith Militant toughs burst in and drag him into the street...then hopefully he gets rescued and joins the Kingsguard. Crud. This might turn out to actually be a good way to give Loras more to do...IF it has no long-term side-effects. We've never really seen, say...a Septon's sermon preaching that homosexuality is a sin, and Loras looking upset about it (which he probably did at some point in his life). So we get to see Loras facing some real discrimination, fine. So long as it has no lasting effects that drastically alter his long-term storyline. Oh god. Oh, you reminded me: "during the Andal Invasion, with the zeal of their new faith, the Andals would carve Seven-pointed stars into their flesh" -- that must be what the TV show is taking its cue from. Good book reference, actually. But I can't tell if they are brands or carved.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : If Loras is executed... we riot! This is a serious concern because (although we don't know what GRRM has planned for the character) it seems like he's just waiting to die on Dragonstone at the moment. I don't doubt that the seige will be cut entirely. TV-first fans don't care that Dragonstone needs to be retaken, and I can't see D&D spending time and money on a non-essential battle scene... full of expensive CGI and stunwork... not a chance! Much easier to just say that Stannis took his entire garrison North with him, and the Island is now abandoned, and then have Cersei weaken the Tyrells by having Loras arrested by the High Sparrow. We know he's having another scene with Olyvar next seasons, so presumably the arrest immediately follows this. I have no hope for Olyvar... he'll probably be killed on the spot, with Loras, as a high-born taken to the Sept of Baelor to be made an example of. Damn them!--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Confirmed: The Sparrows invade Littlefinger's brothel. http://watchersonthewall.com/exclusive-new-game-thrones-filming-pictures-dubrovnik/.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 15:20, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Please Read I've passed your message along to the appropriate people. Thanks for letting me know! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Because I can. So I'm going to get on your nerves with this, but I don't care...so BAH! But can I pleaseeeee, (or can you) archive your talk page. Man, it takes awhile to scroll through 200+ messages. ;) 22:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Entirely my fault. Yes, the "cluttered desk" I've got on here. I'll get right on it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Woo hoo! Not sure what that peeves me! lol 23:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC)